The Alchemist Shinobi
by roxas1337
Summary: Minor crossover Naruto x FMA. One day while running from a mob of villagers, Naruto is rescued by a man named Ed who decides to teach Naruto something special, alchemy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know it's been done already but I decided I'd give it a try too**

**Chapter one:**

The streets of Konoha were all quiet, except for one where there appeared to be a a small child with blonde hair and blue eyes running away from other villagers. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the unknowing jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Today was October Tenth, better known as the 'fox hunt'.

As he was running, he didn't notice the other person in the street. He ran straight into him and before he could get away he had a hand over his mouth and was dragged into a ally. The person who grabbed him quickly said "I'm not going to hurt you, stay calm okay?" Naruto nodded and the man let him go. Naruto quickly examined the man before him, he looked to be 5"11 and wore a brown cloak. Inside the hood there appeared to be blonde hair. The man then said "What is your name? How old are you? Why are they after you?" Naruto was afraud the man would go away when he knew who he was but sighed and said "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm five today and I don't know why everyone hates me."

The man appeared to be thinking for a moment before saying "My name is Ed, do you want to learn something super cool? There should be no one else able to do this around here." Naruto gaped at the man. He wanted to teach him something even Hokage-jiji can't do? "Yeah okay, let's get to my apartment. I need to learn fast!"

Upon arriving at the apartment Ed was disgusted. No five year old should live alone, let alone in a place like this. He quickly decided to go get some proper food and furniture tomorrow. He pulled out a scroll and said "All the stuff we need is in here, to do this you need a lot of basic knowledge okay Naruto?" Naruto nearly cringed on finding out he needed the knowledge but if this gets him a super cool skill it's worth it. He quickly nodded and Ed stateach unsealing the learning material.

**-Timeskip: One Month-**

In the month Ed had been staying with Naruto, Naruto had learnt quite a lot about the history, geography, biology etc. about the elemental nations. One day he was studying when Ed came over and said "Naruto, it's time for you to learn alchemy. I can't do it first to show you so this may be difficult." Naruto just nodded and listened to the explanation coming. "To do alchemy, there are basic things to remember. You must use a thing called a 'transmutation circle'. You must also remember the main rule, "Equivalent Exchange". This means you can't just create things like gold from thin air." Naruto nodded vigorously.

**-Timeskip: Four Months-**

Today Naruto was practising drawing a transmutation circle in hopes of learning to draw one fast enough to be combat ready. As he finished the circle Ed came over and said "It's time we train your body too, Once you get some muscle, I can teach you how to fight." Naruto just started cheering. Fighting means he's getting closer to being a ninja!

**-Timeskip: Five Months-**

Naruto was walking back to his apartment for another alchemy lesson when he heard a lot of yelling. He decided to go see what was going on. When he got there he heard things like "We haven't had the demon chase in so long!" and "The demon needs to die!" He was about to start running away but was discovered. As they all started chasing him he sprinted back too his apartment. Once in there he placed his hands on a pre-drawn transmutation circle in order to make a wall of earth come in front of the door.

He quickly ran over too Ed and said "Ed! Villager attack, they saw me and are on their way!" Ed just nodded and grabbed Naruto. He then put him in his bedroom and shut the door. Naruto quickly started trying to draw a transmutation circle in case they get in. While in the room he could hear a lot of shouts.

While Naruto was in the bedroom Ed was quickly sealing all the supplies for lessons and writing a note on top of the scroll. After that he stood waiting for a few moments until there was a explosion and dust filled the room. Once cleared he could easily see the mob of people, civilian and ninja. It was also obvious who the leaders of this was. One was a Hyuuga, wearing a standard Chuunin uniform. Another was most likely a Yamanaka considering his Blonde hair is the same shade as all the others. The third leader of this small mob appeared to be a normal Chuunin. From the looks of things there were 15 ninja in this group, 10 Chuunin and five older Genin.

The Hyuuga leader quickly said "Give us the demon brat and we might let you live." Ed just sighed and said "Your not getting the boy. His burden is enough." Ed quickly got into a fighting stance to be prepared. Soon enough the mob tried to charge, but Ed quickly dispatched them. Soon enough though, Ed was overpowered due to numbers and knocked unconcious before they kept attacking him. Eventually it seemed obvious Ed had died. They all cheered and then went to go after the 'demon brat' but found this door was blocked with a lot more earth so the ninja quickly went through more hand signs and called out their jutsu's. There was a small explosion and once the smoke cleared they found a empty room with a window open.

Naruto quickly charged down the street towards the Hokage tower. He could hear the mob coming so he tried too speed up but then tripped. He was about to get up before he felt a blow to the back of his head and fell unconcious.

When Naruto woke up he found himself in the hospital. Once he sat up he heard a kind old voice say "Good morning Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" He turned his head to see the Hokage sitting there. "Good, thanks Hokage-jiji, I take it I got beat up again?" The Hokage just sighed and said "I'm afraid so Naruto-kun, you must forgive the villagers, they will accept you eventually, I don't know why they don't already." Naruto replied "I'll prove to them I'm not the Kyuubi someday don't worry." The Hokage was stunned into silence until he said "You know of the Kyuubi? How?" Naruto went on to explain how he found out:

**-Flashback-**

Naruto was currently going through his physical training until Ed came over and said "Naruto, I found out why everyone hates you. I don't think your ready to know yet but I can tell you if you want." Naruto wins tangly replied "Please tell me! I must know." Ed quickly explained that Naruto had the Kyuubi in him but wasn't the demon itself. He waited for Naruto's reaction until he heard "Okay. I trust you so I know it's true." Ed just sighed in relief and let Naruto train.

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto then said "After that, when I finished training he had talked about it since he thought I was hiding my feelings on it, I understand perfectly." The Hokage then said "And who is this Ed? I'd like to meet him." Naruto just said "He's my sensei. I last saw him in my house before he put me in my bedroom to hide from the mob." The Hokage paled slightly. There were a few deaths in this mob, all accounted for, except one. This must be that 'Ed'. The Hokage then said "Naruto, I have to explain something to you..."

After explaining what happened to Ed the Hokage noticed Naruto just went quiet and said nothing so he said he'd leave him alone for a while. Naruto just sat there the rest for the day in silence until he went to sleep. The next day he was let out of the hospital and noticed there was a note on Ed's scroll which said "Naruto, if I don't make it, I found out who your parents are. Please don't look until you finish everything. Although, you _must not read '_resurrection'. Good luck" Naruto gaped and instantly got too work, looking forward to distract himself from Ed and finding out about his parents.

**-Timeskip: Two Months-**

Naruto had been studying the scroll ever since and finished three days ago. He then spent that time to read the 'resurrection' section just in case it's really easy and he can get Ed back! Once reading it, he found out he could try to do it with alchemy! He decided to read who his parents were first. It said "I only found out about your mother, I'm sorry, you can use this information to ask the Hokage about your mother though. Your mother was: Kushina Uzumaki, the previous container of the Kyuubi." Naruto almost fainted. He finally found out who his mother was!

He spent two days getting over that. After which he spent the next day getting materials that make up the human body and drawing a transmutation circle. As he finished he thought 'I'll just apologise to Ed when he's alive, he'll understand!' Naruto activated the human transmutation circle.

Once it was activated, the circle began to glow a bright golden colour. Naruto began giggling thinking it was working. However soon after, the gold light turned a dark purple, books lying around flew open and windows smashed. Soon enough what appeared to be a gate appeared to be gate appeared to be a gate appeared and when open black tendrils shot out. This was where Naruto realised it had gone way wrong. The tendrils attached too his left leg and it appeared to be sort of dissolved. Before any other limbs could be taken, a red chakra began to leak from Naruto's body, alerting anyone who hadn't seen the bright light that something was happening there.

Soon enough a mob of villagers appeared, with the same three people leading them who killed Ed. Once there, they saw a terrifying sight. The 'demon brat' sitting near a circle without a leg. That wasn't the scary part however, what was the scary bit was the _thing _in the middle of the circle. It appeared to be a so messed up body it couldn't be called human. And it was still moving until one of the ninja threw a kunai into it and said "The demon is trying to create minions with demon powers! Cut it's arm off and it'll be useless." The Hyuuga of the group quickly walked over to Naruto and noticed he was conscious.

"The demons awake!" another of the ninja quickly ran over saying "Get it's arm, I'll hold it down." He grabbed Naruto and pushed him on the ground so he couldn't move. Soon enough, the Hyuuga began slicing into Naruto's arm, ignoring his wails of agony. Soon after the arm was sliced off and all Naruto had left was a stump the mob left while setting the building on fire in hopes to make the demon suffer more.

The third Hokage and a squad of ANBU soon arrived and began the apartnent with water jutsu. Once the Hokage got in, he couldn't help but gasp. There was Naruto, with no left leg and only a stump of a right arm, with the cut off bit burned black. He was suprised there was no burned left leg but elect that for later, grabbed Naruto and was about to run out when he saw a slightly charred sealing scroll survived. He grabbed it and ran to the hospital.

Naruto soon opened his eyes to see himself in sewer but strangely he still had his arm and leg. He saw a load of pipes and felt he had to follow them so began to walk. Soon he arrived in a large room with a giant cage that had the kanji for seal on it. As he approached he heard **"Hurry we have much to discuss." **Naruto sped up not knowing what to expect and when he could see through the cage, he saw... a tiny nine tailed fox.

Naruto just gaped and the Kyuubi decided to answer his unasked question **"I used a lot of my power to save you then fool, you nearly lost your whole soul. Unfortunately this took a lot of my power so this conversation will be short as I need to rest. Before you ask, this is your mind and yes I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside you. Now, when you wake up inform the human in charge of me needing the rest as I won't be able to save you as easily while sleeping, you will only get subconscious amounts of my chakra to heal instead of the usual I send. Now, wake up, I need rest." **Before Naruto could say anything he was already fading from the sewer.

When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed he was in the hospital again. However, for once, the Hokage wasn't there when he woke up. Although a note was with a scroll next to it. The note said "We will discuss what happened later Naruto-kun. This scroll was all we could save, I'm so sorry. -Your jiji" Naruto felt slightly better knowing at least his scroll made it out. He quickly unsealed everything and noticed something he hadn't before. It was a small book that said "Ed's map book". he quickly opened it and noticed a note on the front blank page. "Naruto, I'm sure you'll find this eventually, all this book is about is a small map to get to my home from here. Should this ever be important, the place your looking for is "Rockbell Automail Shop" Please don't mess up my book."

Naruto thought 'That's it, I have to get Automail, Ed could live with his... Wait! Ed had his left leg gone too... Do you think he lost it to that gate too and survived somehow? That's why he told me not too... No matter, I just need jiji to let me get Automail.' Naruto decided he'd discuss it with Jiji later.

The next time Naruto opened his eyes, he could see the Hokage sitting there. He quickly yelled "Jiji!" The Hokage jumped startled as he didn't notice Naruto wake up but recovered and said "Naruto-kun... What happened? As you can see, this wasn't a normal attack." Naruto sighed and quickly explained everything that happened. The Hokage was struggling to take it in but said "Okay, now, we can discuss you getting prosthetic arms and legs but I'm afraid you can no longer be a ninja..." Naruto just shook his head and said "Jiji look at this, if you can take me here, I could get this thing called Automail. It's like metal limbs. They really work, it's like Ed's left leg was..." Naruto handed the Hokage the map book and after reading it, he sighed and said "I will have ANBU take you to have a look once you recover a bit. Once you get back from that though you will have too see the council and discuss this." Naruto just nodded vigorously.

A week later Naruto was on a ANBU's back arriving just outside "Rockbell's Automail Shop". They quickly heard a call of "I'll be there in a moment." Soon enough a old woman walked out and said "I'm Winry and how may I help you?" An ANBU was about to speak up but Naruto said "Is this the place that Ed got his Automail? I think his full name was Edward Elric." As soon as Ed was mentioned Winry let out a gasp and said "You know Ed? Where is that idiot?" Naruto sighed and said "Sorry lady... He died a few months ago defending me." The woman let out a choked sob but said "Okay... What can I do for you?" Naruto replied "If possible, I need a Automail right arm and left leg. Also, could you make a artificial chakra network? I know Ed's didn't but he said you could once. "

The woman quickly paled and said "Did you say right arm and left leg? You did human transmutation didn't you? Just like Ed... Okay let's do this." Naruto's eyes widened that he was right about Ed doing human transmutation hits decided to not ask her to live bad memories.

As Winry was setting Naruto up she said "Ed taught you right? I suppose since it was him who taught you it's his fault this happened in a way, I'll give scrap metal to go with this so you can fix it with alchemy so you only come back for resizing or serious damages okay? Now let's get the bandages off." As soon as his arm bandages came off she let out a gasp. "Naruto, I'm afraid this is going to be extremely painful, I have to cut off the remaining bit of your arm okay?" Naruto gulped but nodded. Naruto screamed.

Hours later, when the screaming finally stopped Naruto was sleeping on a bed with his two new limbs. The woman just smiled sadly at him then went outside to inform the people who brought him she was done. Once done with that she began getting the metal ready for them to take with them.

Two days later Naruto had finally gotten used to his limbs and was about to go out to practise alchemy when Winry said "Naruto I believe since you did human alchemy, you gained a special power, interested?" Naruto just gaped at her. The torture of human alchemy gave him something good!? "What is it? Is it cool?" Winry sighed. She then said "Well, after Ed did it, he didn't need circles for alchemy, he just clapped his hands. " Naruto was stunned. If this worked, his alchemy would be fully combat ready...

The next day Naruto was on an ANBU's again as they were about to leave after paying. Winry took the money from the ANBU and gave him a scroll saying "Scrap metal for him to fix his arm and leg. Good luck Naruto. I also thought since you kinda looked like Ed I'd give you a cloak he used to wear when he was a young teen, incase you want to wear it!" Naruto just nodded and waited for her to return, which she soon did with a red cloak. Naruto quickly sealed the cloaked and then the team set off for Konoha. Once they were out of sight Winry began crying as she walked inside saying "Ed..."

Upon arrival in Konoha, Naruto was given a day to rest before called into the council. Upon arrival, he took a seat next to the Homage said he said "Why is this meeting happening?" Soon an elder, Danzo, spoke up "We would like to know the cause of the chakra flux coming from Uzumaki-san's house the other day and need to know if it is a danger to the village." The Hokage sighed and said "I will explain, he gave me details, any questions can be answered at the end."

After the explanation everyone was stunned into silence for a moment until Danzo spoke up saying "I propose Uzumaki-San teaches Alchemy to a elite ninja who can then teach others in order to strengthen Konoha." There were many murmurs until Naruto spoke up "No. I won't teach anyone. What if someone else turned out like Orochimaru with this knowledge? That's a terrifying thought. There's also the fact that people will try human alchemy. It can't be done. People will die without the Kyuubi." There were more murmurs until the Hokage spoke up and said "Naruto-kun I have a question, do you remember any of your attackers?" Naruto thought before saying "Only two and not specifically, only by their clans, the Yamanaka and Hyuuga." As soon as that happened the Yamanaka head looked slightly ashamed and accepting while the Hyuuga jumped up and said "What evidence do you have of it being a Hyuuga boy?" Naruto replied "Well, um, they had white eyes with no pupil and veins bulging around them." Before the Hyuuga head said anything, the Hokage interrupted saying "The Hyuuga and the Yamanaka will be expected to pay half each for the cost of young Naruto's operation for his new arm and leg. Meeting ended."

After the meeting was over Naruto said "Jiji, we need to talk. About my parents." The Hokage sighed and said "I don't know who they are Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." Naruto chuckled and said "Let me inform you of my mother then. Also known as the previous Kyuubi container. " The Hokage paled and sighed "Let me guess, Ed found out and told you?" Naruto nodded and said "Naruto-kun you have to understand my point of view. She had lots of enemies. Not many know, mainly me, the head of the Inazuka clan, the elders and likely the Nara's due to their intelligence." Naruto nodded and said "I understand that the village comes before the villager and I won't tell anyone, however, I will still say our trust is weakened. Can you tell me my father's identity?" The Hokage could only sigh and nod. He then said "When you become a genin I will tell you, it was supposed to be Chuunin but I'll be fair since you know your mothers identity. Now, you should go and rest. Also, before you go, I made the Automail a S-class secret so only the ANBU who took you, me and the council should know. Tell anyone to want, this is if you don't want too. Also, you start the academy in a week." Naruto just nodded and left.

**AN: I hope this seems okay, also, as you can see if you read this previously, I have made a few changes due to the fact no matter how mature Naruto is, he still wouldn't be able to understand at all how his father could seal the Kyuubi in him, I plan on him understanding better since he will be older and more mature. I can tell myself Naruto is most likely too mature for his age but I couldn't see someone childish going through having to have the Automail and facing the council. Consider the training he had and Ed's death factors making him mature. Also, I'd like opinions on any pairing? Naruto will likely wear Ed's red cloak unless someone gives me a reason for him not too, if he doesn't wear it, he will keep it as a prized possession to remember him by. Next chapter will likely be a short amount on going through the academy, but mainly graduation and and the Mizuki incident. All reviews are helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In case it was not noticed, I recently edited my first chapter to try and make it a better chapter and even with his extreme for his age maturity, he wouldn't be able to handle his fathers identity at his age.**

**Chapter Two:**

The next week went fairly quickly for Naruto, The first day he decided even if he wasn't a shinobi yet he would try to get ahead of his classmates since he was fairly sure that the teachers would be bias against him. He decided to go ask the Hokage for some help. He quickly got to the tower and was about to enter his door when the secretary called out "Ah! Naruto-kun! How are we? Here to see Hokage-sama?" The secretary was a rather nice lady. There were two secretary's for the Hokage and this one seemed to have no problems with Naruto while the other clearly hated him. Naruto replied "Yes, Mei-san, is he free?" The young woman just nodded her head and urged him in with a wave of her hand. Naruto quickly smiled and open the door and walked into the office.

Once inside he called out "Jiji! Can you help me?" The Hokage quickly looked up from his paperwork and said "That depends Naruto-kun, what do you need?" Naruto just replied "Could I have some scrolls to help me be a ninja, I mean I know I can't have anything dangerous but with clan people getting the extra training and the likely mistreatment I'm going to face it'll even the fields." The Hokage sighed and nodded because he knew the mistreatment would happen no matter who he placed there. He quickly said "Okay, I can give you some tips on a taijutsu style that was to do with your clan which I'm sure you have read about or will read about. I will also give you Chakra Control exercises, please master all the lower ones before trying anything better. And before this, since you had a Kyuubi surge, your chakra may have activated but please try to now. All you need to do is close your eyes and search for a feeling in your body which should be like a flickering flame and when you find it push on it to try and pulse it out." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes trying to find this feeling. Surprisingly, he found it quickly, he mused this must be because of the Kyuubi pulse, before trying to pulse it out.

The Hokage's mouth was open in shock. Sure, he had expected Naruto to have fairly high reserves with the Kyuubi in him and Uzumaki blood, maybe high Genin level. But he did not expect this. Naruto's chakra levels were around Mid Chuunin! He realized that this was most likely do to the use of the Kyuubi's chakra and since it was in some form of sleep his reserves would not grow as fast. He quickly said "It's a good thing you came, your chakra is Mid Chuunin level, very impressive by the way, it probably comes from your clan and Kyuubi. You should read about your clan later if you haven't already." The Hokage handed him the scrolls and smiled as Naruto yelled out a "Thanks Jiji!" and ran out the room.

Naruto then spent the next few days mainly reading about the Uzumaki clan and studying the taijutsu scroll, wanting to feel closer to his dead clan in a way since he would be fighting like they used too. He did do some of the chakra control exercises and upon reading he realized there was also some details about being something called a "sensor" and checked to see if he could do it. He quickly found that he most likely wasn't a sensor, he could only sense chakra being used.

Today was Naruto's first day of the academy and he didn't know what to feel. He wanted to say he was excited at a chance to make new friends but he knew it was likely they had been warned to stay away from him so he would be isolated. He decided whatever happened, he wouldn't care. He decided to wear a simple black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back with plain black trousers.

Upon arrival, he immediately noticed all the parents glaring at him along with most of the Chuunin Instructors. He sighed but got into line in his years area. He quickly noticed a lot of the people in class glaring at him too while a few seemed to wary or indifferent of him. He also noticed one staring at him with a big blush on her face. He filed that away in his mind to think about later. He sighed again, This was going to be a long experience.

**- Timeskip: 2 years -**

A lot had happened during these two years. Naruto's beatings had started up again, although they were very rare now, he also noticed that his healing ability had weakened, which he assumed was the lack of a aware Kyuubi pumping chakra. He noticed since his ability weakened he started to get some scars. He managed to hide most of these until he learnt the Henge and kept it active in the presence of anyone else.

He had learnt two of the three academy jutsu, the one he couldn't do, the clone. The Hokage had promised him if he needed it, when he was twelve he would teach him a jutsu as a replacement. Naruto just accepted and continued to practise in all he could. His Chakra Control had gotten a lot better, but since his reserves still grew it wasn't that good anyway. It was good enough for him to tree walk easily and he could sometimes, with intense concentration, water walk but not in a care free manner.

He had also gotten better at noticing when chakra was being used. About a year ago, before he started any of his training exercises daily he noticed that someone was using chakra near him but shrugged it off. Over two weeks of noticing, he became frustrated since he figured out this person was stalking him. One day, while being stalked, he walked into a alley with a dead end. Once at the dead end he quickly turned and ran for where he could feel the chakra. He noticed it was behind some crates on the ground. Upon looking behind them he saw his classmate, Hinata Hyuuga. He understood now. He had learnt that she had a crush on him. He noticed she blushed around him like the other girls did for Sasuke, it also helped when he heard some girls mention it. While he held no feelings for the girl in romantic way, he didn't want to upset and decided to end this so as to not lead her on.

He quickly said "Hinata." which caused her to squeal in surprise, she looked up to see Naruto over her and almost fainted. He had seen her following him! She had been trying her best at stealth and he could see through it. She had only been following him for a few weeks and she failed. Naruto quickly said "I know of your feelings for me." Her heart stopped for a second. He knew? Was he going to call her a freak for stalki- following him to keep him safe? She just looked down in response and he said "I should tell you, we won't happen. I'm sorry but I don't have a interest in you. Plus, I don't think you do have one in me either. At least not in the way you think. I remember once, a few years back I helped you from being bullied. I think you just unknowingly got a small crush out of admiration and it never went away. You don't truly care for me that way. Just try to get over your confidence problems and go for someone else. Also, if it's okay, I'd prefer to be left alone outside of the academy. The stalking for these few weeks made me nervous." he then walked away leaving her in shock. He knew the whole time! She decided to go home. She had a lot to think about.

While he had improved in those areas, by far his best improvement was his taijutsu. The style of his clan was based on attempting to be unpredictable and using powerful strikes, something he could well since he was fairly strong for his age, even more so with his metal limbs. He also noted that this would be useful against the sharingan, should he ever face one as the style was about a lot of random movements, even with the sharingan it would be hard to follow.

In the academy, he started out well. His lessons with Ed really helped. He started out fighting for rookie of the year. Until the teachers decided that the demon shouldn't be this good. His tests were then 'lost' after his scores, which always put him in the dead last position, were recorded. The only thing they couldn't stunt him in was Taijutsu. Due to his metal limbs, he was automatically regarded the top position of taijutsu without having to fight due to the amount of hospital visits he accidentally caused. He would only fight if challenged, which he was, at least once a week by the Rookie of the year, Sasuke Uchiha. It always went the same way, they would clash for a while until got a good hit with either metal limb knocking the Uchiha out.

He had not really connected with any of his classmates. They didn't really speak to him except to insult him or ask to look at his covered limbs. He just told them they were covered due to a everlasting injury which, while making people suspicious, made them back off a bit. That didn't stop them asking to see what was under quickly, although Naruto never did show them.

**- Timeskip: 4 years -**

Naruto had gotten quite a lot stronger in the past four years, psychically and in most other cases. His strength and speed had increased a fair amount, due to the Hokage putting something called a "Weight Seal" which only he could control to go up while Naruto could turn it off and back on to the previous set level to make sure Naruto couldn't go overboard. He only ever went to level three, even though he could easily move with it, the Hokage said that was as far as he goes until he became a genin.

He had also come a long way in his alchemy, which a few years back, in his chakra training, he had forgotten to train in. He could now think of ways to fight with it at just a glance to a area. He had also improved a lot in chakra control, being able to water walk so easy he made up his own chakra control exercises. He would start to do push-ups on top of the water, while keeping a leaf attached to his forehead and the tops of both his hands. It took him a long to get this but eventually he could this fairly easily.

His taijutsu had also taken a big jump, since he started on the more advanced things in the scroll, so he still dominated that in the academy. He also realized that he couldn't improve much further without becoming a genin to get a sensei so he just practiced these things a lot. He idly noted that soon he would become a genin due to the test coming up. He was so excited, soon he would learn who his father was, and get to learnt some cool techniques. He couldn't wait.

Upon arrival at the academy he almost couldn't suppress a wince as everyone stared at him like usual, due to his clothes. He wore, a bright neon orange "kill me now" jumpsuit. He had to wear this since the shops wouldn't sell him anymore thick clothing other than this. He had Ed's cloak but he didn't want to wear it until he passed the genin test. He was happy that soon he would be able to change out of this monstrosity.

He quickly got to his designated room and noticed all his classmates were already there. Ignoring this, he walked into a corner and sat down alone. Soon after, his two sensei's walked into the room. He had noted that Mizuki hated him. This did not shock him. What did shock him however, was the other sensei, Iruka, who actually treated him fair and was slightly kind to him, even taking him for ramen once or twice. Upon hearing a shout the test began, he sat and waited until Iruka gave him his test. He sighed. He knew all these answers but it would likely be changed once Mizuki "marked" his work. He usually left the test blank, but given the situation, he quickly filled it all in and turned it over quickly.

Once the written test was over, he quickly walked out too the small training area along with the other people in his class. This was the weapon test where you had to throw your kunai and shuriken at multiple targets. He sat down and waited until he heard the call for his name and walked over. He knew he wasn't the best weapon thrower but he wasn't that bad. He quickly threw the shuriken, followed soon after by the kunai, getting 8/10 with both. He smiled, that wasn't too bad. He was in the top 10 best for this section.

Next was the taijutsu portion which he was told he would have too participate in due to it being a teacher he was facing, there was nothing to worry about. He was worried he would get Mizuki and get horribly under rated in his best aspect but was happy to find he was facing Iruka. Iruka gave him a warm smile and said "Alright Naruto, lets go, three minutes or three good hits on me okay? Go!" Naruto quickly ran in trying to close the distance and threw a test punch with his real arm. It was quickly blocked. He then went into of a combo of punches and kicks trying to not use the metal limbs to test himself. Soon he realized in order to hit Iruka he had to use them and he didn't want the three minutes so he swung with his arm first. The attack was blocked but he could the bone creak and Iruka wince. He grinned. He had this now. The same continued for half a minute, Naruto sending a barrage of punches and kicks to be blocked by Iruka who was gradually in more and more pain. Eventually there was a opening and Naruto got three quick but weak punches in and grinned. He did it. Iruka nodded and wrote down his success.

The next text was the only one that Naruto was fearing. The ninjutsu test. He could do two of them, but the clone always eluded him. He knew if he failed this, the Hokage would teach him a different clone jutsu and then he could pass with proof he could do it. But he didn't want the Hokage's influence to get him in. He calmly walked in front of his teachers and upon request performed the Henge to turn into the first Hokage. He didn't know why he had chose him, it was just decided on a whim. Iruka nodded dumbly, it was a very good transformation. Next Naruto used the replacement technique with a log nearby. Then came the clone jutsu. He took a face of intense concentration and... failed. The clone couldn't help him except make people die of laughter with its twitching leg and pale face. He sighed and walked away sad he didn't pass. He would need the Hokage's help after all.

Naruto was sitting alone in a tree near the academy when he noticed Mizuki appear. Mizuki said "Naruto, I know you wanted to pass so I got you a special test. Steal the forbidden scroll of techniques from the Hokage Tower and meet in the forest at the shack at midnight. You must learn one jutsu. Good luck" Naruto nodded and realized he should confirm this with the Hokage so he left towards the tower, not noticing Mizuki's smirk.

Once Naruto got to the tower and explained the situation the Hokage was shocked but quickly said "Okay Naruto-kun, I will teach you that jutsu I promised and also, I want you to do this mission, you may have to fight Mizuki so be prepared. I will have a ANBU squad arrive there at 12:10 so he cannot sense them and they can help if nececary. I would like you to capture if possible, kill if nececary. Understood?" Naruto nodded and got ready to learn the new jutsu he was going to learn.

Mizuki soon arrived in the clearing where the shack was and saw a bored looking Naruto sitting near the scroll. He quickly called "Hello Naruto, learn a technique?" while inwardly laughing at the thought. Naruto just grinned and said "You bet I did!" He had in fact learned one, but not from the scroll, the Hokage taught him the technique and he decided since he knew one he wouldn't take another since he didn't need it and knew they were kinjutsu. Mizuki quickly said "Good, give me the scroll Naruto." Naruto was unsure whether to do it for the mission or not but he didn't have time to decide before Iruka appeared calling out "Naruto! What did you do!? Oh, Mizuki! Help me get Naruto okay?" Naruto silently cursed. Iruka wasn't supposed to be here.

Mizuki smirked and said "No way, the demon brat finally was useful. Now I can take the scroll to Orochimaru!" As he said this he threw a few shuriken at Naruto who didn't notice at first until he was sure he couldn't dodge. He was shocked, however, to see a body come in front of him and take the hits. "Are... you... okay... Naruto?" Iruka managed to breathe out. Before Naruto could reply Mizuki called out "Haha! Defending the demon! Naruto, I'll tell you why everyone hates you!" Ignoring Iruka's call of "No! It's forbidden!" he said "The fourth Hokage died sealing the Kyuubi. That's you Naruto, the Kyuubi!" Naruto quickly said "I only jail the Kyuubi and I knew already." Although this stunned the two Chuunin Mizuki got over it and charged Naruto.

Naruto sighed. he knew he could just spam clones to end this but wanted a real fight. He quickly engaged Mizuki in a taijutsu fight. He was quite a bit better than Iruka, being able to dodge Naruto's metal limbs. This continued for a few minutes before Naruto managed to knock Mizuki back. Mizuki growled and started to go through hand signs until he saw Naruto clap his hands once. He laughed and said "What was that supposed to be!? A prayer? Well your gonna die anyway" before he could finish his hand signs Naruto placed his hands on the ground and a spike of earth pierced Mizuki in the chest. All he managed to breathe out was a "Wha...?" before the life faded in his eyes and he died. Naruto stood there shocked. He had his first kill. He stood there until he heard a groan and realized he forgot Iruka. He quickly made a shadow clone and they carried Iruka towards the hospital.

The next day Naruto tiredly walked to the Hokage's office. He had been up most of the night coming to terms with his kill. He was fine with it now. Upon arrival at the tower Naruto walked straight in noticing it was the secretary who hated him. Once Naruto was inside the Hokage said "Naruto-kun, here is your headband, you are now a genin. You will be payed for a S-ranked mission due to the forbidden scroll being involved and this will be recorded on your career information. Also, here is a scroll containing things to do with your father. Come back to me once you have read this for your inheritances. That's not important right now." Naruto nodded and took the headband along with the scroll. He quickly tied the headband to his forehead and unsealed the things in the scroll. There were two things inside. What appeared to be a journal, with the initials "M.N." on the spine and a picture which Naruto presumed contained his fathers identity. Naruto immediately looked at the picture and stood there stunned. In this picture was a blonde man with a close-up of his face with his eyes closed and one hand in the "peace" sign. This man was... the Fourth Hokage.

**AN: I've decided to stop there. I decided to save his reaction until some time next chapter. He will also talk to Kakashi fairly soon, within the next three chapters about knowing who he was to his father. I hope this came out okay. Reviews are wanted and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since that day. Naruto had suspicions that he was related to the Fourth but he would admit he didn't consider him being his father for long. Not because he didn't see the resemblance, no he was almost a clone of the man. What made him doubt was the Hokage. He remembered asking once in the years. The man told him no. While he didn't say is the Fourth his father he asked about relation, so he was lied too. He was angry. He would've been angrier but he a hose to go to his parents house.

He spent he first two days looking at everything. Then he started reading his parents journals. He was happy he now atleast had a bit of information on their. He then realised he had something to do, but to do it he would to learn somethings. he immediately got to work on sealing for the rest of the week. He would need to be ready before going to the Hokage office.

It was early in the morning when Naruto could be seen walking to the Hokage tower. He knew he had to ask this early since Team Assignments were tomorrow and he was already pushing his luck. He just hoped he could do this. No, he had to do this and he would make the Homage see this even if it meant blackmail of what happened to him, he was sure he could use it to make his request approved out of pity.

Naruto walked into the office to see the Hokage talking to some man with white hair. He thought for a moment before recognising this person from books. This was Jiraiya of the Sannin, his godfather. Naruto felt a lot of anger towards the man but he reeled it in, he would have to be good toget what he wanted. He calmly spoke "Old man, I need you to let me go on a mission, I'm the client and want to go alone. Well to be honest, I don't want a mission, I want to go somewhere under the guise of a mission. It is for clan item retrieval."

The Hokage was slightly shocked, he expected this but not now. So close to Team Assingment. He unfortunately had a idea what happens if he says no. "If I say no, your gonna guild trip me into it aren't you?" Upon receiving a nod he sighed. "Luckily your sensei knew your father so I'm sure you can be passed. However, you must let Jiraiya take you there and I'm sure he will want you to sign the toad contract for communication."

Naruto sighed. "I will not sign the Toad Contract at this time. If possible send your monkeys to communicate? I'm hoping for the Uzumaki clan summoning contract to be there. They will be my first contract, upon discussion with them, if they agree, I will consider talking to the toads. I also accept your terms of Jiraiya taking me there if we can keep this professional. I would currently prefer not having a argument."

The Hokage rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Very well Naruto, I'm sure Jiraiya can control himself for now. You may leave today. I will contact you with my monkeys every two days and they shall expect a reply straight away so do be prepared. Good luck on your search." Jiraiya chose this time to jump in and say "Be at the gate in two hours." While nodding Naruto left leaving Jiraiya to say "He seems mad at us. More me than my but there's a fair bit of anger towards you." The Hokage sighed and said "I understand his anger to you, but I'm not sure about me. He may be remembering I said he had no relation to the Fourth when asked. I just hopes he forgives us.

Naruto sighed. He was not looking forward to the travelling (his travelling partner anyway). As soon as he saw Jiraiya he approached the man, who seemed to have a intense gaze on him. He felt uncomfortable and glad at he gaze, glad he changed into Ed's clothes. He sighed with relief when he man turned his gaze away and said "Let's go." And jumped off with a fairly slow ninja pace. Jiraiya was happy the boy kept up, this was high genin speed. While not too fast, it was good.

Naruto sighed. It was the morning of the next day and Jiraiya decided to send a toad saying that he would be training with the man. He now had to stay with him for a rather long time. This wasn't too bad. He could get some descent skills from this. He sighed again upon noticing Jiraiya wasn't here, he had left after telling him they would be training to do some 'research' and if he read right, that meant peeping. This was going to be a long time before he returned.

It had been one month since that day. Naruto would admit that he had gotten a lot stronger. He had also gotten a bit closer to Jiraiya, not near him overlooking his anger for good but he would admit, he enjoyed himself training. He was slightly, very slightly, sad the man was leaving. He was happier he could search the village though! Well, whatever was left of it when he got there.

Naruto stared in horror at the remains of the village his mother grew up in before calming down and seeing a dead Uzu ninja with their headband sitting proudly on their arm, well whatever was left of it. He calmly untied it and retied it on his bicep. He the walked towards the Uzukage tower, knowing that was the first place to check. There were two reasons for this. One being the fact that it would likely have things hidden in the office but also on the symbol at the top of the village was another seal, used to show that the Royal family heir (which according to his mothers journal, he was) was coming of age. He didn't know what she this was but decided to open it.

Naruto stood right below the symbol on the front of the tower and slowly took out a kunai before slicing his thumb and wiping the blood trailing the swirl on the symbol. When he finished the whole thing glowed blue before sinking into the tower. When Naruto stepped in he was happy there was some stuff. The first thing that caught his attention, however, was the sword hanging above the scrolls. He knew that sword. It was supposedly the partner to his mothers sword (which she for some reason need got). He mentally cheered seeing it before thinking.

Naruto sighed. Now he had three swords. He had his mothers sword, which like this one was made of very pure chakra metal (the country apparently had a lot of minerals and things like that). Apparently a weak fire affinity, which he may have, could set the whole blade powerfully on fire. He then had his fathers sword. In a way it was similar to his alchemy. If he plunged it in the earth hen channeled chakra through it he could manipulate the earth, theoretically with enough practise he could make things like the Earth Dragon Jutsu (albeit with difficulty) as his father supposedly could do. He decided to use all three and would place his mothers swords on his back with his fathers on his hip, once he got home and had the other of course. For now he sealed away the sword and then all the other scrolls there.

Naruto wanted to jump up and down squealing. that's how happy he was. In the Uzukage's office he only found the Uzukage's journal, containing logs from all of them. That was t the good thing he saw. It was what he found in a seal behind a picture of the first Uzukage. He found a seal easy enough to get through. To his joy it contained the location of the equipment bunkers in the village (supposedly containing a lot of jutsu among other things.

Naruto was training the next day when a monkey appeared and without a word handed him a letter. He opened the letter and sighed upon finishing it. His team sucked (as he just found out) and he had to leave to meet them and another team for a joint C-rank they had left for earlier. The only good things being it was nearby in the land of waves and this counted as a A-rank success since he found somethings. that should mean he has one S and A-rank mission in his record as a genin!

Team Seven, minus one member, and Team Eight had gone off towards the Land of Waves under thoughts of a usual C-rank mission. What they did not expect was two ninja known as the Demon Brothers to attack them. They were ultimately dealt with by the Genin. This however led to Tazuna revealing the truth of the mission to the two teams. Kakashi, being team leader, was to decide whether to continue or not. He decided to continue, thinking that with two Jounin they could handle anything.

This choice, however, was a rather bad one. It turned out that the two Demon Brothers worked for Zabuza Momochi, who was under the pay of a man named Gato, he source of all these problems. After a small fight, Kakashi and Kurenai found themselves trapped in a water prison. Luckily for them however, their Genin managed to break them free. After another quick flurry of attacks a Hunter nin appeared taking the 'dead Zabuza away before Kakashi fainted from chakra exhaustion and Kurenai found herself struggling to move, mentally thanking whatever god there was she didn't have a chakra draining eye like Kakashi.

After this, and the discovery that Zabuza was still alive, the two Jounin decided to train the Genins while they waited for the other that was supposed to appear at some point. They had been told he would be here in two days time sothey figures that was plenty of time to train him also. Kakashi was teaching his team Tree Walking, much to Kurenais disapproval as her team learnt that early on so she started them on Water Walking.

It had been a week since they had fought Zabuza and they figured he would have healed by now and were planning on everyone going o he bridge with Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami having gone to a friends house for safety. Kakashi and Kurenai were mentally cursing the fact that they had a missing Genin as the one they waited for hadn't arrived yet, if at all. It was so had Kakashi was wondering if the boy had his lateness to a immense degree.

Kakashi and Kurenai were currently fighting Zabuza and they seemed to be at a standstill. While this was going on, Sakura, Shino and Hinata were guarding Tazuna as they watched Sasuke and Kiba fight Zabuza's apprentice Haku. They were watching this before Haku used his Ice Mirrors and they could no longer see. They wanted to go help but were afraid to break formation of protecting the client. They were still discussing the idea of going to help before they heard a call of **"Rasen-" **They unfortunately couldn't behad the rest as they could hear the Ice Mirror smash.

Naruto had been having a horrible time. For whatever reason the water he had to cross to he to the Land of Waves as wilder and harder to walk across so it took him longer. Then he got attacked by some bandits, where he learnt that they were kidnapping women as well. This caused him to spend one day finding the base, followed by him having to save them all.

Naruto then spent another day convincing them to allow him near as they were afraid of males, once he got past this they literally completely hanged their opinion of him. A few even offered to 'show their gratitude' after he got them to heir village. If he was honest, he wanted to accept but had to decline since he was late as it was. He did agree to stay a day however for a party.

Naruto had finally gotten to his destination where he was quickly sent to he bridge where his Teamates were supposed to be. Upon arriving he noticed that the client was well guarded, the two Jounin were locked in a battle and upon sensing for the other two learnt they were in trouble in those Ice Mirrors. Without a second thought, using the water in the air, he disappeared in a swirl of water. He reappeared above the top Ice Mirror holding a blue ball of chakra and cried out **"Rasengan!" **As he rammed it in the mirror causing it to smash.

Naruto now stood there in the middle of the mirrors seeing someone seemingly inside them and Kiba and Sasuke lying on the ground almost unconcious. He calmly spoke to the opponent "Since you could have killed these two already, may I take them to my other Teamates before continuing?" The stranger in he mirrors was slightly confused that he was here as he wasn't before but still nodded his head. Naruto quickly made two clones who took the boys towards Tazuna and the others.

Haku was worried. This boy was definitely stronger than the other two and he was rather tired. He quickly threw a few senbons at one of the boys arms, starting off small hoping to avoid it being noticed at first. However, to his shock and horror they harmlessly bounced off. He then decided he would have to fint without his mirrors and released the jutsu. He then charged at the boy before he got a chance to do anything.

Naruto, seeing the boy charging with senbon in between his knuckles, pulled out a kunai and charged as well. They initially started off clashing to which Haku tried to use one handed seals before Naruto used his other hand in a attempt to grab the sealing hand. This continued until Haku spoke "It seems we are at a standstill." To which Naruto nodded his head before jumping back. He then pulled out a scroll, unsealing its contents revealing the sword he got from his journey.

Haku, seeing the sword cursed. The boy was fast enough he wouldn't be able to use jutsu since one hand would block he sword while the other was stopped using jutsu. He knew he couldn't win but figured he could weaken him. He charged the boy and clashed his senbon against the sword and was shocked to see that even wih hairs enhancing his limbs the other boy seemed fine.

Naruto was glad he was currently using his Automail arm to use the sword as he was sure that he was only slightly stronger than his opponent wih his real arm. After a few moments he managed to knock Haku down before he said "So... Why do you serve Zabuza? I'm just curious you know?" His opponent blinked a few times before telling him about his life which disgusted Naruto, despite him being abused more , he didn't have to kill his father. He fel bad for the boy and was going to speak before he noticed that the other disappeared as the sound of one thousands birds achieving appeared.

Kakashi stared in horror as Zabuza's apprentice slid down his arm slightly before Kakashi pulled it out of his chest. He was about to move towards finishing Zabuza before he heard laughter and turned to see who he assumed was Gato and a lot of thugs. He hen heard Zabuza speak "I'm gonna state this simple. He's here to kill me and you both, team up?" Upon receiving a nod and the dogs letting Zabuza go the man asked and received a kunai in his mouth before charging the group of thugs.

Zabuza currently stood over Gato, having defeated all his thugs, not without injury however as he knew he would die soon. He ignored Gato's begging to be spared as he sliced the mans head off before dropping to he ground. He called out "Kakashi, can oh move me over to him?" As he felt himsel being dragged he said "I guess I won't be seeing you again for awhile since I won't be going where you did." With that Zabuza Momochi was no more.

Naruto's clones carrying Sasuke and Kiba were extremely annoyed. As soon as he appeared Sakura trembled in fear seeing someone carry the 'strongest ninja ever', her precious Sasuke. She soon stopped this seeing his face and yelled random insults as Hinata just blushed a deep red which caused both clones to sigh as hey placed he boys down. One clone then said "Boss is your Teamate Sakura, so thats why I'm here. I was called away from my mission to come here and unfortunately ran into trouble. Hello Shino and Hinata by the way."

Sakura took this to say "Boss? Who the hell is boss!? And how are there two of you? Also, why are you wearing that stupid headband on your arm? Traitor! Also, like you would get a special mission when Sasuke didn't!" Both Naruto clones rubbed their foreheads in exasperation before one dispelled as he other explained "Boss is the real Naruto, we are Shadow Clones. And about my second headband, it's the headband my clan used to wear in their village and it's not treason since they're all dead along with the village. Sasuke didn't be he mission I did because it was to do with my clan."

Sakura glared at Naruto, thinking this was lie. "Shut up Naruto! Like you could have a clan which ran a whole village! Even if you did, shows they weren't very good if they are all dead!" Naruto glared at her letting some killing intent out making her back away in slight fear before he said "Never insult the Uzumaki Clan! They died by fighting off Three of the Great Five! They took out 80% of their opposition. Besides, didn't Sasuke's clan all die by one man? Doesn't that make his clan worse?"

Before Sakura could reply she noticed Kakashi walking over and called out "Sensei! Naruto is here and is wearing a different villages headband! He's a traitor!" Kakashi was slightly intrigued. He didn't believe Naruto was a traitor and had a idea of what the boy was wearing so he walked over. He then saw the headband and spoke "Ah, your wearing one of their headbands. I take it you found it on your mission?" Upon receiving a nod he continued "You know, I hear you know your father. If you want, I have his headband, you may have it if you like." Naruto clone nodded at this as he said "I'm a clone but I'm sure that boss will like that."

Naruto and the rest had spent the next two days calmly. Well, calm for most, horrible for Naruto. The first day was him being yelled at by Sakura about faking being in a clan until Kakashi explained what he knew and that Naruto had been on a A-rank mission. This caused Sasuke to explode in aher that he, a Uchiha, didn't get such high level missions before he demanded that Naruto give him his things. This was declined of course. Naruto had finished this day with him using alchemy to finish the ridge, tiring him greatly. Fortunately for him, it was only him and Tazuna who did not mention this to the others, otherwise Naruto knew Sasuke would demand the knowledge.

The next day he had to explain why he had arrived late and was surprised they understood and didn't complain. The rest of that day was Naruto talking to Inari, seeing a bit of himself in he boy. Thankfully he managed to get the boy happy again. The boy even went as far to consider Naruto his brother. Naruto didn't mind, he was slightly happy with this.

It was the day Naruto and the others were leaving. To everyone's joy they quickly got to leave. What they didn't learn was Inari made the village he named after his hero, leading it to be called the "Great Naruto Bridge". This would go unknown for a rather long time. This voice of name unfortunately caused Naruto gain a fanclub in Wave.

Naruto sighed with relief. He had just gotten out of boy debriefs of his missions. He was glad the Hokage let him go before learning what items there were from Uzu. He was exhausted. As soon as he was in his house he dropped straight on his bed and fell asleep without changing.

The next day Naruto was eating breakfast before a seal web off signifying someone was outside his parents, now his, house. He walked out and saw a ANBU who said "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come to the council room for questioning." Naruto was confused. Questioning for what? He said "Who ordered it? And questioning for what?" The ANBU sighed, surprisingly showing emotion before saying "I believe it was the Elders with the Hokage agreeing and as far as I have been told it is to do with a recent mission of yours." Upon seeing Naruto nod the ANBU left and Naruto sighed before saying "Time to get bother at by he council... Joy." He hen disappeared in a swirl of water.

**AN: Sory this is bad, I'm struggling for ideas until the Chuunin Exams as I'm trying to keep what Naruto found from Uzu and what he has learnt as a major secret. I also haven decided on what elements I want him to have, besides water. Any reviews would be appreciated, he can anything other element by Earth.**

**I'd also like it if someone could give me some help designing a OC female as I think I'd like a Naruto x OC pairing from anothe village. I've been thinking Iwa as they usually have Earth Users and I just thought that would fit with Naruto's alchemy. So please send a review with the basics of the character, eg: Name, appearance and special ability (I'd like for whatever village they are from for them to have some kind of thing that makes them special, it could be a bloodline, a weapon, or anything.) **

**Anyway any help is appreciated and I'm looking forward to what you think.**


End file.
